


With This Ring

by KingKay



Series: My Drarry Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Draco Malfoy Feels, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Harry wants to marry Draco, the only problem is Draco can't wrap his head around why.





	With This Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Imagine that one day, when they are at Weasley dinner, Harry kneels in front of Draco. He pulls out a ring box, and opens it, revealing a platinum ring with a diamond on it.
> 
> “Will you marry me?” he asks Draco.
> 
> The blond looks at him in utter shock and says without thinking:
> 
> “But why would you want to marry me?”
> 
> And everyone in the burrow, even Ginny though she hates Draco, feels their heartbreak because Draco says it in such a heart-wrenching sad way, and he has tears in his eyes and he doesn’t even seem to realise that he’s surrounded by Weasley’s, people who dislike him all he wants to know is why Harry would want to marry someone like him, an ex-death eater.

"Will you marry me?" Harry asks kneeling on the kitchen floor in the burrow. The hustle and bustle around them fading to nothing, as the world stops turning and Draco forgets how to breathe. He swallows as his eyes move from the beautiful ring to meet Harry's even more beautiful eyes looking for the punchline, but instead, he finds only hope. Draco has to look away then, unable to face Harry’s obvious feelings, ones he doesn’t think he deserves. The lump beginning to form in the back of his throat growing painful as he tries to choke it back and stop the tears that are gathering in his eyes.

"But.." Draco starts to say having to stop and take a shuddering breath before he can get the words past his trembling lips, "but why would you want to marry me?"

The whispered words slip into the air, hanging there in the heavy silence that has descended inside the usually hectic kitchen. The words a clear confession of Draco’s own insecurities, his personal belief that he doesn’t deserve Harry, or even to be happy. His hand moves to his left arm, the mark burning underneath the long shirt sleeve and his palm. It’s a permanent reminder of his faults, and his mistakes, the ones he knows can never be forgiven or fixed.

In the back of his mind, he’s always considered their relationship to be temporary, that he will someday be replaced by someone better. It hurts thinking that but he’s grateful for the blessing of having a little time with Harry, regardless of how brief it might be. For that reason, Draco has made sure to love Harry completely, with his whole heart while he has the chance to do so before he messes it up.

He’s doing that right now as the silence carries on too long and he can’t find the courage to lift his head and face Harry, let alone the Weasley’s that are gathered around him. He knows all too well what they think of him, and their judgement is too painful to deal with when he is already vulnerable.

The relationship between him and Harry's adopted family can be described as strained at best, filled with cold politeness while they bid their time waiting for Harry to come to his senses, which is why he's surprised when Mrs Weasley speaks up. His head rising Draco watches as she pushes her chair back making it scrap on the floor in her haste to get to him. Once in reach, she lays a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, you dear boy," she coos, but it's the soft look in her eyes that forces the first tear to fall. It rolls downwards heated by the shame on his cheeks at causing a scene during dinner and being gifted compassion from someone that owns him none. Embarrassed, he buries his face into Harry’s hands when they cup his cheeks as he wipes the tears away with his thumbs.

"I thought you were smart Malfoy," George pipes up and Draco's head snaps up in shock to look at him. George has avoided talking directly to him whenever he came over, so being addressed now causes Draco to freeze in place. George shakes his head as a grin slowly spreads over his face, "Harry here is mad about you, has been for years."

The chorus of agreement around them echoes making a din in the kitchen as the other Weasley’s cheer in agreement before adding their own comments. Words like ‘obsessed’ and ‘love struck’ being tossed around. Even, Ginny, who has always been coldest to Draco winks at him as she says that Harry has had a thing for snarky blond Slytherin boys since he was eleven. Something that makes Harry blush as he gives her a dark look, but it doesn’t last as he loses the battle not to smile and even lets out a deep chuckle at her teasing.

Eventually, everyone settles down, and the playful jabs at them both stop but the tension from before has been broken. The silence around them this time feels comfortable. A warm sensation fills Draco’s chest at the acceptance he has been shown, and for the first time he lets himself consider that maybe, Harry and he can have forever.

Harry clears his throat and draws Draco's attention back to him still kneeling on the hard floor, holding out the platinum diamond ring in its black felt box.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, will you marry me Malfoy?"

The lilt to his voice holds a trace of challenge that makes Draco’s heart race. A smirk curling the corner of his mouth as Draco raises an eyebrow at Harry’s sass. He never could back down from a challenge and neither can Harry, which might be why they work.

He waits for a second, just to draw out the moment before he gives up on being composed, after his break down, there isn’t much point in doing so anymore. Flinging himself at Harry, Draco trackles him in a tight hug which results in them ending up sprawled on the floor laughing as Draco gasps out his answer.

"Yes, yes, yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super sorry I haven't been posting much, I'll keep trying to get these posted regularly.


End file.
